WTF! ONE PIECE!
by angeldevil728
Summary: i was thrown into the One Piece world sitting next to Hacchi in a cage and tied Man is this what I get for bribing my teachers? Lawxoc, Law/oc SPOILERS! AT MARINEFORD ARC! I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE! EDO DOES!
1. Chapter 1: I Think I Died

Chapter 1

Okay let's get this done. My name is Josephine, AKA Jo, and right I am in high school. I have long, sleek, black hair with purple and blue highlights. I am wearing my sleeveless plaid street shirt, black skinny jeans, galaxy converse, and a black beanie. I also have my bike chain bracelets and matching anklets. Anyways I am in the principal office right talking to Mr. Frank.

"So, Jo, what did you do this time?" He asked.

"I slapped a bitch sir." I replied. Now I know what you're thinking, but Mr. Frank and I are like best buddies so I was ok… sometimes.

Mr. Frank just sigh, "Was it Ms. Z again?"

I started to chuckle, "You know me too well, but I had a perfectly good reas-"

"She was talking about her ex-boyfriend in class again"

"YES! And I was like 'Seriously that was like your 10th one' and it got too gross so I just got up and slap her." I shouted.

He just chuckled at me. "Ok I see your reason, but you don't have to slap her can't you just ask her nicely?"

There was complete silence until we started laughing. "Oh jeez, I thought you were serious there." I said, catching my breath. "Yes yes, since it is almost time to go why don't you go home." He said in between chuckles.

"Ok bye Ben!'' I yelled.

"That's Mr. Frank to you!"

"Whatever!" I went to Mrs. Loney's desk to say my goodbyes "So kiddie what did you do this time?" she asked me. "Oh nothing special, just slapped Ms. Z." I said casually. Mrs. Loney just chuckled at me, "Was it about her ex-boyfriend?" I just nodded and she smiled to me "Well I don't blame you. She was talking all about that at lunch. Honey I was about to do the same so I am actually happy for you kiddie." I smiled at her and gave her my homemade peanut butter cookies. "And this is another reason I am happy for you." She said as she took a bite. I laughed at her. "So are you excited to go to anime con?" yes she knows my obsession with anime especially One Piece. What can I say they are awesome and hot, especially Trafalgar Law. I nodded happily and left.

As I was getting near to the gates on my skateboard the bell rang, and everyone to started to get out. "OMG! Look who it's girls." I turned around and glared at the person who said that. It was Olivia, AKA #1 diva bitch, with her posse. "So what did you do this time slut at the principle office." she said with her "fake" posh voice twirling her "fake" blond hair. Every one of her posse laughed. I didn't want to talk to her so I answered back, "Oh jeez I'm sorry Olivia, but I am not you, who always grinding up against their boy-toy and showing off "fake" plastic boobs every day, so bye!" with a cheery voice. When I was skating away I looked backed and laughed. Her mouth was wide open and her whole face was red. I swear she looked like pissed-off Barbie doll.

I was getting near to my home, but what I didn't notice was a car speeding towards me and everything was black.

**Hey! This is my first fanfic and I hope you guys would love it! Please review. Also this is the new revised chapter**


	2. Chapter 2: Hello Straw Hats!

Chapter 2

"Ugh where am I?" I asked myself. When I woke up the first thing I saw were bars and I realized that I was in a cage. "Why am I in a cage?" I said curiously.

"You were captured by slave traders nyuuuu~" I turned around and gasped. There was Hacchi tied up and bruised. As I looked through my surroundings more I saw that I was in One Piece where Duval is and soon Caimie comes in with the Straw Hats.

"Holy shit! how did I ended up in One Piece?!" I shouted. Hacchi gave me a weird look and was about to ask me something, but… "Hacchin!" yelled a female voice. "Hacchi! Are you okay?!" We both turned around and saw the straw hat's ship. "Oh crap, it really is the Straw Hats' ship!" he said. I turned around when he started to cover himself in ink. Sadly a spot of ink got on me. "Hey watch where you are squirting Hacchi!" I yelled at him. He looked at me with surprise, "How do you know my name?" Oh shit I started to think of something. "Oh um well that mermaid shouted your name, you know?" He seems to believe that while the Straw Hats' ship started to get closer.

"AHHHH! Hacchin, you're all black! What happened?!" Caimie yelled with a funny face. "Did you get burned?!" Pappagu yelled also with a funny face.

I started to chuckle at this, while Hacchi yelled back, "Nyuuu~ No no, this is… don't worry about it? This is a trap! You have to turn back! You know I am strong don't you?! I'll be fine, get away."

I noticed that most of the Straw Hats were talking.

Then Sanji said, "Oi! How's Arlong doing?!"

Of course Hacchi answered back and blew his cover. "IT REALLY IS YOU!" Zoro, Nami, Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp yelled.

Then Luffy yelled back about not helping and tayokis. I started to get worry even though I know what was going to happen, and then Caimie jumped into the water and got caught. At this point I got pissed so I stood up and got in front of Hacchi. "Oi, bastards why don't you leave Caimie alone!'' I yelled at them. Everyone got surprised and looked at me. Sanji started to do his creepy love dance, and then Hacchi started hitting the cage, so I decided to help him. "By the way my name is Jo." I said to him.

Then Luffy got Caimie out and his crew started to attack the flying fishmen. As everyone started to attack I managed to loosen my hands and got them free. Next I helped Hacchi, "Thank you nyuuuu~" he said. "No problem why don't we get out of here." I decided to activate my bracelets and anklets and they turned into power gauntlets. Hacchi was surprised, but i ignored him and punched the bars with explosion(who doesn't like explosions) and it finally collapsed. I met up with Luffy and we started to fight. "Hi the name's Jo" I said. "I am Luffy and I like what your wearing, what is it?" he asked. I chuckled at that ''Heh heh silly Luffy, I will tell you that later.'' I followed him back to his ship where they were fighting against the flying fish riders, but when Brook started his **"Nemurant A: Flan"** I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was in a room and smell something good. I got out and saw a tayoki stand and everyone was there. "Oh look she woke up." said Robin. I turned around and smiled at her. "Hey." My stomach then started to grumble. I blushed very hard and she started to chuckle. "Nyuuu~ here have some of my tayuki for helping me." I took the plate and tried some. My whole face lit up and I seriously felt so warm. It wasn't long until I finished with my 4th plate. "Damn that was some good food that I never had before." "I am in heaven! Good stuff good stuff!" Luffy yelled next to me with his big stomach. Then everyone started to say their compliments. "Hey where is my stuff?'' I asked them. "Oh there are in the infirmary, I'll go get them." Chopper said. "Thank you, little reindeer." I smiled at him. "Baka~ saying that won't make me happy~" he said with a happy face and dancing. 'He is so cute'

"Excuse me miss." I turned around and saw Brook. 'I bet he is going to say something perverted.' I thought. " May I see your pa-" then his head was hit with a foot. I blinked before hearing "You don't asked a lady that!" yelled Sanji. I laughed at how funny it was. Then Chopper came in with my bag. I took it and said my thanks. As I got my iPhone out, "What's that?" Nami looks over my shoulder and pointed at my phone. "Oh it's my phone," I said. I could tell the confused look she had so I continued. "It is like a mushi mushi snail, but where I am from we don't have that so we use this." I hold out in front of her. She made an "oh" face and I chuckled at that. Luffy then grabbed it and tried to figured out how to work it, so I decided to show him. His face looked like a child's face at Christmas. Chopper, Usopp, and Brook started to look at it too and had the same face as Luffy's.

Then Robin watched us and got curious "What island are you from?" she asked. I froze and got nervous so I got up and went into a room. She followed me to the room. "Listen Robin-" I started. "How do you know my name?" she asked with a murderous aura. I sighed and replied "I am not from this world and I don't know how I got here, but all I can tell you is that everything from this world is an entertainment for my people called 'One Piece'. Yes I know that this is also the treasure left behind by Gol D. Roger, and I know what will happen next, but I don't what to ruin the future, do you get me? Also our technology is more advance then yours." I squeaked out that last part, but I didn't care and now she was looking at me. Finally after the painful minutes she smiled at me, "Oh, well this is interesting, it also explained about your weapon, well this is the Grandline. Alright I believed you." I sighed and was about to leave, but she stopped me. "If you hurt my friends, then I will kill you." She said still smiling. I gulped and nodded my head furiously. We went out and everyone was talking about Shabody. I already knew about this so I decided to pull my headphones out and listen to music on my iPhone.

After a couple of hours we landed at Shabody and to say I was amazed was an understatement. Everything looked so cool, everyone left to do their thing. When they were doing that, I activated my skateboard to look around too. And just to show off I did a few tricks. I could hear the excitement of Luffy and Choppers voice when I left.

_Be still my heart 'cause it's freaking out, it's freaking out, right now_

_Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now_

_You're all I see in all these places_

_You're all I see in all these faces_

_So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time_

_Baby, when they look up at the sky_

_We'll be shooting stars just passing by_

_You'll be coming home with me tonight_

_And we'll be burning up like neon lights_

I sang out loud, until I heard a loud noise. I looked around and saw that I was at Grove 21. 'This is where most of the Supernovas are here' I still continued to walk/skate around and saw Uronge and Killer's fight scene. Law was also there and I decided to have a major fan girl dance inside, but outside I was cool and collected and just walked/skate past them. I went through Killer and Uronge and everyone was surprised by that. And when they were about to attacked me X Drake came in "Go wild towards the New World!" he shouted to them. At this point I turned around and saw everyone looking at me. I just tilted my head like an innocent girl and walked away. I sensed something so I turned around and grabbed Killer's arm, without knowing my bracelet was activated again, but this time turned into a gun, and pointed to one of the holes in his helmets. He and everyone else was so surprised by my action or my weapon, maybe both, but either way I pulled my headphones down and let him go and started to skate again.

"Where do you think you are going Miss"

I turned around and Law was looking straight at me. I was screaming my mind off in my head. I couldn't think right, but I answered back, "Somewhere where an innocent girl could go off to be herself." Killer just scoffed at me "Yeah innocent my ass. What innocent girl carried a gun like that. Is it even a gun?" he asked.

I just smiled cheekily at him. "A girl who wants to get away from reality…" I answered back. They just looked weirdly at me, I just shrugged and put my headphones on.

As I skate away far enough I saw another commotion and saw Zoro on the ground and Jewelry Bonney above him. "Oi! Marimo!" I yelled out to him. I could see the tick mark on his face when he turned around. I just smiled innocently at him. "What are you doing here? Don't tell me you got lost again?" I asked with a chuckle. His face turned red and it wasn't the tomato juice. "Che. Shut up! Anyways since you are here help me with this man." He said. "Whatever." I said, "You will need my help since you'll just get lost again Marimo." He got mad again and just shook it off with a grumble.

* * *

Hey this is me AngelDevil. And this is the new updated chapter revised.


	3. Chapter 3: Great Another Headache

Chapter 3

"How the hell did I lose that stupid marimo?!" I yelled in the middle of an amusement park. I just sighed and crouched down, everyone was looking at me funny, but I just ignored them.

"Oh. It's Jo-chan!" I turned my head around and saw Luffy and the others.

"What happened?" Chopper asked me.

"Zoro got lost and left me here." I grumbled.

"Shishishi that's Zoro for you." Luffy laughed out.

"Why don't you come along with us then?" Caimie asked me.

I smiled at that and nodded yes. 'Oh well Zoro will get to the hospital... eventually.'

We had a lot of fun! We rode roller coasters to merry-go-rounds and the huge Ferris wheel. I rode with Caimie and Luffy. "Ahh! We are going so high!" Caimie said. I turned to her and saw her teary face. I smiled sadly on how dangerous her life is now.

After this was over we went to get ice cream. Of course I stayed with Caimie and we chatted for a bit until everything turned black..

**Law's POV**

"That girl was interesting, isn't that right Bepo" I replied to my first-mate.

"A-ah, yes captain, sorry." Bepo sulked. Penguin and Shachi started to yell at him and he just sorry again. Of course I ignored them and was thinking about the girl, she was very interesting and her weapon too. "Just what are Miss?" I said to myself.

When we entered the slave auction we took our seats. Later on Kidd and his pirate crew came in. I heard them talking and when they said my name, I turned around and flipped him off. "His manners aren't too goo either.." Kidd said.

**My POV**

I woke up with a major headache again. "Ugh what happened this time?'' I looked around my surroundings and saw some slaves. "Great I'm at the slave auction this keeps getting better and better." I mumbled.

"Oh and what is a young beautiful lady like yourself is doing here?" I turned around and saw Rayleigh.

"To get out of reality, Rayleigh." I replied.

He looked surprised and was about say something, but I got picked up.

"Ok just put the slave with the mermaid for a prize, because of that other slave." I looked at Disco with disgust. I was soon led out on stage with Caimie my face was neutral and saw Nami and the others. As they showed Caimie I could see her scared face changed into a relief face. Disco then started his introduction on Caimie I gave her an assuring smile and mouthed, 'Everything will be okay.'

Now when Disco was starting my introduction I got pissed off when he started to talk about my body just for the perverts. He was also telling them lies about me, well some weren't lies, but he doesn't know that. "Oi go fuck yourself you old pervert!" I yelled at him.

Everything got quiet at that point. Disco face got red, "What did you say slave?!"

"You heard me, GO FUCK YOURSELF AND GET A BETTER LIFE YOU OLD FUCKING PERVERTED BASTARD!" I yelled up on his face.

He was pissed off and slapped me across my face. I was on the floor and glaring at him with the coldest glare I could do. I could tell he was creeped out, but he ignored it.

I just sat there like a child puffing my cheeks out and waiting until everything was done.

"500 MILIYON BERIS!" Charlos shouted.

I woke up with a start 'Huh I must have fallen asleep.' I could tell what was going to happen just by looking at there faces. So to put some mood into this I got up and shouted.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE SOLD OFF TO A SNOT NOSED BRAT WITH NO SEX APPEAL!"

Now everyone was shocked was an understatement and I smiled widely at them. Charlos face was full-blown red and I swear his bubble was about to pop. "Why you insolent slave I wil-". He couldn't finish when a loud crash was heard.

**Law's POV**

When that girl enter I was surprised to see her calm. 'Well this is interesting"

Then, I was having so much fun. Every time the girl, Jo, was talking she was insulting the speaker. I started to chuckle when she woke up on the stage.

"She's a weird girl, captain" Bepo said.

"Yeah, but a hot weird girl" Shachi said, already getting a nosebleed along with Penguin.

I just ignored them and focused on the stage. When she shouted out her outburst about the Celestial Dragons, I thought she just wanted to end her misery, but a loud noise came out of the back.

**My POV**

I looked at Luffy when he came out of the rumble along with Zoro. I just smiled at them widely.

"CAIMIE! JO! WE CAME TO RESCUE YOU!" Luffy shouted out to us.

He came running down the stairs, but Hacchi got on him to try to stop him. Before he realized what happened, a woman screamed. He look down and froze up there he saw his six arms out.

"Hacchi get away now! If you don't you'll get shot!" I shouted out to him. He just looked at me as if I was crazy, then it all happened in slow motion when that gun shot was heard.

I just stared at the scene frozen as if time itself was gone. Caimie next to me was hitting her bowl furiously hoping to get out.

Luffy's face was really pissed off. As he started to climb up the stairs Hacchi stopped him and starting talking about paying Nami back.

I couldn't take this anymore so I started to pick the locks. Then Luffy punched Charlos in the face and that's when all of hell came loose.

**Hey this is AngelDevil again if I made some errors please tell me so I can fix them. Also please review**.** And this is the revised chapter too.**


	4. Chapter 4: Hi Rayleigh

Chapter 4

Okay so when Luffy punched that bastard Chopper and Nami came to help Hacchi, while Franky went to get the keys. "Charlos!" Rosward said. "Charlos-niisan! He's even never been hit by his own father before!" Sharlia yelled out. "Well that explains why he is an insolent bastard then." I said to no one particular.

I managed to get my hands out, so I started to work on the neck ring. And all of a sudden a slash came by and manage to cut some of my hair off along with part of Caimie's bowl.

"Oi you stupid marimo! Watch where you slash with that thing!" I shouted to him. "Hmph I told you to duck anyways" Zoro mumbled out. "What was that you fucking bastard!" I shouted to him. Luckily I managed to get my neck free and rubbed it for being sore. Then Ussop, Robin, and Brook came in to help. Of course Ussop landed on Rosward, but he did deserve it.

"Goddamnit! Protect the mermaid she is 500 million beris!'' Disco yelled out. I had enough with him so I activated my bracelet. "**Armored Wind!" **I said. A gust of wind came out of my gauntlet and added more power, so when I punched him with my right arm, he was flying across the stage. "Ussop, Robin, Brook!" Luffy called out. "Now we are all here!" Nami said.

"Luffy! Where is Caimie and Jo!?'' Ussop asked "They're over there! As soon as we manage to remove that exploding neck-ring, we're out of here!" Luffy explained.

"If we don't hurry, a warship and an admiral will arrive!" Nami shouted to Ussop. "Eh!?"

"The Navy is already here, Straw Hat." Everyone turned around and saw Trafalgar Law. "Who are you?" Luffy asked, "and what's with the bear?" Bepo blushed.

"Those guys have had this hall surrounded since before the auction started. After all, there's a HQ outpost right on this archipelago. I have no idea who they wanted to catch. But they couldn't have known that someone would beat up the Celestial Dragons though right?" Law told us.

At this point Robin explained who Law was and Eustass Kidd too. Then Sharlia came up to me and pointed out her gun. "Unbelievable! Now that it has come to this, I will just kill the slave and mermaid they came to save!" she said. Everyone was trying to stop, but couldn't with the "Any last words filth?" she asked me. I said, "Why are you such a bitch?" in an innocent way.

Everyone gasped at that, but Sharlia's face was a pure cherry red. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!? DO YOU WANT TO DIE SLAVE?!" she shouted out to my face, still holding the gun.

I smiled at her, "I'm not going to die here, because I came here with a purpose, bitch." This time she was ready to trigger her gun, until she fell down. Everyone was surprised by this action, and then the wall was torn open and out came Rayleigh and the giant.

I smiled widely at him. "Rayleigh! Thanks for saving me back there!'' "Oh, why giant-kun look it's Jo-kun. Haha let's talk later, right now there are too many people here" Rayleigh said. Then the guards fell to the ground. Usopp started to freak out, but everyone was calm. I just stood there, because I couldn't feel anything. 'What happen? Why couldn't I feel anything?' I started to wonder about that. "Oh that straw hat! It certainly suits a fearless man like you. Rayleigh said to Luffy. "I've been waiting to meet you… Monkey D. Luffy!"

As Rayleigh went to Caimie to take off her collar I was still wondering why I couldn't feel anything.

"Miss if you are wondering why you couldn't fell the haki, that is because you aren't from this world aren't you?" I turned around and Rayleigh was behind me with Caimie on his back. I was surprised by what he said. How did he know I wasn't from her? "I could tell from the look on your face on how I know that, right?" He asked. I just nodded my head slowly.

"Well that's because I can't feel haki from you. You see in this world every living thing has haki, without it you would die." He explained. I just stared at him not knowing what to say, then I chuckled. "Well, looks like the cat's out of the bag, eh Robin." I said to her. She smiled at me sadly "Yes it is Miss Traveler-san." "Whoa! Robin you knew about this?!" Everyone said.

Rayleigh chuckled at their outburst. "Oh!" I shouted out, putting my fist on my hand. Everyone turned at me. "Luffy, Law, and Kidd are supposed to go outside to fight the marines." I said normally.

Of course Kidd said he could handle by himself, which activated the male syndrome at of Law and Luffy and they followed him. We could hear the three captains arguing.

"Ladies, ladies! You're all beautiful stop arguing!" I shouted out to them. Nami and I laughed at that. "They're all such simpletons" Nami gasped out. "IKR" I told her. She looked at me funny. I sighed, "In my word it stands for 'I know right'."

"So… is it true you're from a different world?" I turned around and Kidd and Law's crew were behind. I smiled at them, "Yep and I am not going to say anymore to hurt that pretty mind of yours." I said to them knocking on Killer's helmet. Of course, he growled at me, so I pulled my hand away. "Jeez, serious much?" I asked him

"Che, whatever I bet it's not even worth knowing." Killer said. I got mad at what he said so I told him, "Oh yeah well in my world this whole world is just a book for entertainment called 'One Piece'." I shouted out to his face.

Realizing what I said I covered my mouth. Everyone now stares at me. "Oops. Did I say that out loud?" I chuckled lightly when Usopp said yes. "Well… bye!" I ran out of the auction shop with everyone behind.

**Please review! If you have any ideas you want to put into this story, please tell if not then it's alright. Thank you!**

**AngelDevil**

**P.S I also take request**

**P.S.S I will make another story but a crossover, between Fairy Tail and One Piece or Bleach and One Piece. Please tell me what I should write first. They will both have oc's. **


	5. Chapter 5: Here goes nothing

**Chapter 5**

**Hey guys. I will probably take down the notice in a month, so I hope everyone read that by now. Also I might make crossover of Fairy Tail and Naruto too. Oh and my weapon now is a weapon from RWBY. I am copying Yang's weapon, because it is freaking awesome! But the color would be blue not yellow. So please enjoy! **

The minute I stepped outside everything was chaotic. Disembodied people with many things and unnecessary things attached to them. Lots of marines are in confusion and are down. The three captains are standing by each other, whereas Luffy turned chibi.

I tried to resist the cuteness, but he was so small and cute. "Kawaii~" I shouted and ran straight toward him. I pulled his cheeks, while Luffy was laughing, until he grew back. "Aww, Luffy why did you have to return to normal?" I whined. Luffy still laughed at me "Sorry!"

"Oi! Look those pirates took that innocent girl!" I turned around and the marines were staring at me. "What evil had they done to her to make her like this!" one said. "Oi it's going to be ok! We will rescue you from those evil doers doll!" another said. At that point I was pissed, but I was thinking of an idea and I smiled evilly. So I ran towards to that marine with fake hurt and scared face. "Oh thank goodness you're here!" I exclaimed dramatically. "Please help me!"

The sucker fell for it and was about to say something, before I punched at his gut. "Don't EVER call me doll!'' I said. Everyone was surprised by my outburst, but one marine turned normal and pointed his gun at me. Before he could shoot, I activated my anklets and jumped into the air. Poor guy didn't have enough time to react, because I slammed my heel in his face. A sickening crunch made a noise. "Oooh. That's gotta hurt." I said.

Next thing I know it, ten people were around me. I smirked on how stupid they were I went to the closest poor sap to punch and activate my power gauntlet(PG) and ricochet off of him to the next one. I did the same to him as the last one and kept doing it to another until they were all down. "That's a pretty weapon, Miss Jo." I turned around and Law was behind along with Jean Bart free from his heck ring. I smiled at his compliment. "Thanks, made it myself."

He chuckled at me, "So, I heard from one of my crewmates that we are an 'entertainment', is that true?" Law asked. I got nervous and try to cool down, but Law already saw my discomfort. Before anything could happen I activated my skateboard and followed the Straw Hats, leaving Law behind.

**Law's POV**

When Jo came out of the shop the first thing I noticed was her holding chibi Luffy like some kind of pet. I chuckled at her actions 'She looks so cute.' I got surprised by what I thought and shook that out of my head. Then something unexpected happened. One of the marines called on her and she looked really mad, but then smiled, like she was about to do something. Sure enough she did, she went up to the marine and put on a fake act, then sucker punched him in the gut. "Don't EVER call me doll!" she said to the poor marine. 'Hmm this is interesting' I was amused by her action and when she jumped in the air at a fast rate, only to kick him in the face, she managed to dodge the bullet at such close range. Then Shachi came over and told me about her even more. This I wanted to test out to see if it was true.

"That's such an interesting weapon you got there Miss Jo." I told her. "Thanks, I made it myself." She said with pride and a smile to go with it. 'She looks so sexy, oh stop thinking that way brain!' Anyways when I ask her my question she froze up immediately. 'Bingo' I smirked at her and was about to ask her another question, but her anklets changed into something weird and ran away with the Straw Hats.

'This is too interesting *chuckles* don't worry Miss Jo I will find you' And then I left with the others.

**My POV**

As I now walked along with the Straw Hats to 'Shakky's Bar' I started to think what will happen next. 'Should I tell them? Or should I just let it happen?' I thought.

"Is something the matter Jo-chan?" I looked up and Rayleigh smiled at me. I smiled back and had an idea. 'Rayleigh is wise maybe he knows what to do?'

"Umm Rayleigh…" the said man looked at me. "Something bad will happen to the Straw Hats and I don't want it to happen, but it could help them become stronger, but also leave very few traumatic memories…" I quieted down at that last part. "Hmm, depends on what you are talking about. Do share?" he asked. And that's when I started to tell him everything from the Pacifistas to going into different island to Luffy in Amazon Lily to Marine ford and Ace's death to how they all train for 2 years and that all leads back to me deciding what to do.

"Hmm I suggest that you tell them." Rayleigh told me. "But, if I tell them, then they might look out for the dangerous things and go rescue Ace. And then what will happen to the timeline if that happen what if they don't train?" I asked, I couldn't help worry what might happen and it could be my entire fault.

Rayleigh smiled at me sadly, "Then give them a reason. Tell them to just be careful until Kuma comes in. Also, since you know so much you can tell Luffy what to watch out."

I thought about it and agreed to tell them. When we arrive to the bar I saw Shakky beating up a lot of people and ignored her. After introductions and Rayleigh's story it was my turn to talk.

"Okay everyone I have an important announcement to make!" I yelled over them. Everyone turned their heads at me. I sigh at the intense atmosphere 'Here goes nothing' "Umm, we all know that I come from a different world right?" Everyone nodded. "And that 'One Piece' book." Again they nodded. "Well something will happen to y'all and I want everyone to be okay." Everyone started to listen closely at this. "You will be separated at different islands." Everyone was shock to her this, but I still continued, "and Ace will die.'' Then everything went quiet.


	6. Chapter 6: Prepare to meet your doom!

Chapter 6

Well, that went well. After the many shouting's and explanations we all settled down.

"So how should we do this then?" Franky said. Everyone thought about it, "Well, we have to save Ace and get stronger." Brook pointed out. "I already have an idea." I pointed out. Everyone turned to look at me, so I continued." I'll tell Luffy what happens and what to do, then he can follow them and save ace while you guys go and train. I explained to them.

Everyone was quiet for a moment thinking over what I said. "It's a good idea…" Nami said, "but what happens if Luffy fails." Robin finished off. "Great, now we are back to square one." I mumbled out.

"Don't worry!" we all turned around and looked at Luffy with surprise. "with Jo's knowledge I'll be careful." He said with such ease. "You sure Luffy, because this seems like you need all the help you can get." Zoro said with concern. "Daijobu." Luffy smiled, "I'll be alright you get strong so we can get ready for the New World."

When everyone left, I was with Rayleigh, Shakky, Hacchi, Caimie, and Pappagu for a few minutes, until Rayleigh left, probably to help the Straw Hats, and I sigh. "Okay." Shakky looked at me, "I'll go to Marine Ford."

I went around looking for Rayleigh and the Straw Hats, then a loud explosion was heard. I turned around wondering if it was them, but wasted no time to follow the sound. There was a huge cloud of smoke and a Pacifista. 'Is that them?' After the intense longing to know who it was, the cloud of smoke finally lift up and the Kidd and Heart pirates were there. I sigh for it wasn't who I was looking for. Oh well, since I'm here I guess I'll go help. I activated my gauntlets and skateboard and went into the battle.

**Law's POV**

'Damn this stupid thing won't just die, would it' "Captain look out!" I looked up and Kuma was about to hit me with his laser attack. I wasn't ready, but out of nowhere Jo can in and punched the damn thing. We were surprised by her arrival, but that quickly disappeared we she started screaming and holding hand, that she punched Kuma with, all the while jumping up and down. As much as I am grateful she is a wuss.

"Oi woman!" Kidd shouted next to me. She turned around looking at him with a puzzled face. "Where did you come from?!" he asked.

"From a different world looking to escape reality." She said plainly, turning off the thing she was riding into the same things as her gauntlets. "I didn't mean that!" I chuckled at the blunt answer, but of course all good things must come to an end, since Kuma started to get back up again.

This time was different though, this time we were ready and so was Jo. Then the next crazy thing she did was punching nothing, but I noticed that something was hitting Kuma. "They are bullets." She told us. I wanted to know more, but she kicked off of the ground and started to kick the air towards Kuma at fast speed.

**My POV**

Okay that hurts like a bitch when I punched Kuma. Man, I totally forgot he was a robot. Anyways here I am fighting against him with the Kidd and Heart pirates. As I got onto Kuma I started to punch him hoping to leave a dent. Then he turned his head towards me. "Citizen. Causing mayhem must capture." it said. He tried to grab me, but I used my gauntlet to punch one more time and use the force of the explosion to give me a boost, and flipped, landing just next to Jean. As the pirates started to attack again I tried to think of a plan. When it hit me, like literally hit me, because Bepo accidently kicked me. "Sorry" he said with his head down. "Kya! You are so cute!." I shouted. Again he said sorry. "Oh it's okay. Tell you what if you do something for me all is forgiven." I told him my plan and he agreed. So as I got ready for the right moment, I dashed towards Bepo and he gave me a boost in the air. I was above Kuma and started to go down. While I was going down I used my ankle gauntlets (AG) to speed up. When I got close enough I flip and kicked him right where he was getting ready for a laser attack. And that got him down.

"Whooho!" I screamed on the floor on my back. As I tried to get up a shot of pain went up my leg. I looked down and blood was staining my pants. Then everything blacked out again.

As I woke up I knew there was going to be a major headache and I was right. "Ow, I should really stop blacken out." I mumble. "That was an interesting fight you put out there, Jo-ya." I turned around and sure enough Law was there. "Where a-" "You're in my ship in the infirmary. Now I have some questions to ask you." He cut me off and asked. "Can I get food first?" I whined out. Hey I was going to get bitchy if I didn't eat. "It's on the table." He pointed to a small cart with food in it. Of course I got the carrot and munched on it. "So *munching sounds* what up Doc?" I said imitating Bugs Bunny.

He sigh at my child-ness. "How old are you?"

"16"

"Allergies?"

"None"

"Hobbies?"

"Reading, drawing, cooking, listening to music, etc."

"Any other fight skills you haven't shown me?" I could hear the smile in his voice. I thought about it and gave him my finally answer. "Mixed-martial arts."

He wrote everything down and told me my damages. "Ok you have a broken ankle from kicking Kuma and the bone was sticking out so I had to do some intense surgery, but that's all. You need to be in bed for 2 weeks though." I spit out my food and he looked at me strangely. "How long was I out?" I asked.

"3 days." I cursed, "When is Ace execution?" He looked at me with surprised, "How did you know that?" he asked with interest. "I'll tell you later, but can you tell me when?" I pleaded. He took a moment of silence, until he said, "A week."


	7. Chapter 7: Fucking Headaches

Chapter 7

"Oi lady, you shouldn't be up!" I didn't care what everyone says; I had to go to Marine Ford! Then, I felt huge muscular arms surround me and lifted me up. I turned around and saw Jean Bart, "Let go of me!" I yelled at him, struggling to get away.

"If you keep struggling Jo-ya, then your wounds will surely open and you'll die." Law said calmly walking towards me. "I don't care! I got to get to Rayleigh!" I shouted. "Now, now, calm down, if you tell me how you know Ace-ya's execution, then I might consider it." "Che, didn't Shachi tell you? That's how I know now let go of me!" I shouted out.

Law smirked at my answer. "No."

I gaped out like a fish on what I heard. Then, I started to get furious. "Why you little fucking son of a bitch, bastard if you don't put me down I swear on a whole shitload of things that I will cut off yo-" and that's when Jean puts his head over my mouth, but that still didn't stop me from cussing. Law chuckled at how I reacted, "i said 'might', but if you tell me all you know, then I will let you down." That's when Jean removed his hand, and I was allowed to speak freely. "Well too bad, because I don't know what happens next, until 2 years, but I know about the war, which I will be going." I growled out.

Law glare at my answer, guess he didn't like my answer, but then, smirked at me. "Jean, put her back to the infirmary.'' He ordered. Now that was pissing me off, so I bit his arm. Luckily, he let go, I know I couldn't escape, because of Law's devil fruit powers and I don't have my weapons, so the most reliable thing for me to do was run. Of course, it didn't work since Law easily got me and carried me to the infirmary.

When we got there he set me down on the bed and locked the door. When he faced me, with that arrogant smirk of his, he pulled out his notepad and flipped some pages. "If you want to go to Marine Ford, then I suggest that you cut off that leg of yours, and then replace it with a mechanical leg." I was surprised at what he said and didn't know what to say, but I answered, "How long will it take?"

"A week."

"What's the catch?"

He smirked on how I know what was going on. "Join my crew."

As I walked out of the submarine I decided to go to Shakky's Bar. On my way a bar was up ahead so I decided to stop by.

I went in and walked towards to the bartender, sat down, and ordered water. He looked at me funny, but nonetheless complies to my wishes. While I waited, two familiar figures came into view. "So you're alive, woman." I turned to him, "My name's Jo, not woman, Kidd." I stated out. And gave him a 'duh' look.

He just laughed at me and smiled with that creepy grin of his. "Well I don't care, now I have a question and I want you to answer, wench." He commanded. I turned around, before anything could happen. "Is he always like this?" I asked to Killer. He just looked at me or his mask was, I don't know, anyways and nods. I turned back to Kidd, "oh" and then back to Killer. "I'm so sorry." I said, while he shrugs. I turned back to Kidd again and his face was red with either anger or embarrassment, probably both. I couldn't help it and laugh.

"Oh lighten up Kidd-o!" I managed out. His face got more brighter. "If you want me to join you gotta lighten up a bit." Both of them where surprised, but Kidd went back to his feral grin. "So will you?" I smiled sadly to him.

"Sorry Kidd-o," I said while getting up and walking away. "I'm with the Heart Pirates." I left after I showed them my tattoo on my arm.

It has already been a week, and I told Rayleigh everything about my plan. He was worried for my sake, but still wished me good luck. As I departure to the battle I told Law what happens and said my byes. I arrived to the scene and saw Pacifistas coming out killing everything.

To make my arrival special I landed on the first Pacifista closest to me, and punched it, which ended up saving somebody. All eyes were on me now, with surprise and confusion, "What the fucking hell is a girl doing here?!" a marine shouted out. Everyone started to have the same question too, but one voice stood out. "Jo!" I smiled to Luffy and shouted out. "Luffy! I came here to help, since I know you're an idiot!" Then my face went serious and told the man I saved to get away. He nodded furiously and ran away with his crew. I turned to the army of Pacifistas and crouched down. As they came closer I went through my PG and scroll through my music list. I upgraded my PGs, so I could help them better. Anyways, I found the perfect song, as everything was quiet around me only 2 words came out "**Melody Massacre" **and I hit play. (Black Star Shooter By Hatsune Miku)

As the music started went to the first Pacifista and punched at the gut area. As I landed a punch I started to punch it really fast adding the bullets for more power. I was going along with the rhythm and for the final attack I gave it a good uppercut at the jawline.


End file.
